


Mission Gone Wrong

by Jaiden_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, Other, gore(?), male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_Stark/pseuds/Jaiden_Stark
Summary: The Avengers find out Aren has powers after a mission gone wrong.





	Mission Gone Wrong

Aren Richards ran down the enemy base shouting into his earpiece for back up. This went horribly, wrong. He was meant to go on a final search of the facility and decided to go alone. He didn't know the there were Hydra agents still rooming around, and now he is outnumbered and in need of back up.

He cursed under his breath when he didn't receive an answer from his comm. The team has gone radio silent for a while now, and he is guessing that it has to do with how deep he is in the base that it's messing with the signal.

He took a glance behind him and saw that the Hydra agents are still on his tail. Looking back ahead of him, he took the first turn he saw hoping that he would lose them but stopped in his tracks when he saw a dead end.

He turned around, trying to take a different path but came face-to-face with a number of agents.

He looked around trying to find anything that can get him out this mess, but there was nothing. He looked ahead of him when he saw an agent step forward from the rest of the group.

She wore the same uniform as the rest of them with a slight change in color; he was guessing that she was the group's leader.

She stood in front of him and he could just sense the air of arrogance and pride in which she held herself in, it almost made him gag.

She looked at him with a look of disgusted as she demanded that he come with them quietly or he will harm him.

Naturally, he gave her a hard look and told her to go to hell. She smirked at his response which was followed by a bang and a sharp cry as Aren gripped his shoulder in pain using the wall for support.

Aren heard /the leader/ scoff at him and he clenched his jaw, sending her a glare. *

The agent seemed proud of herself as she began to taunt him, "Now, Richards, what will it be, backing down? Or another bullet? Either way, you’re coming with us.”

He looked at the leader and the rest of the agents, thinking that there is only one way out of this. He never wanted to use his powers for the longest time, but it seems to be the only way to get out of there alive.

Aren stood up with difficulty, a hand still over his wound and walked over to their leader who had her gun pointed at him cautious of his next move.

She was about to shot him when he came to close, but she wasn't able to pull the trigger. Her eyes widen in shock, she looks at Aren and saw a dark look on his face, and a curve to his lips that was too sadistic to be called a smile.

The Agents hand shook trying to pull the trigger, but her finger wouldn't move. Aren let out a dry cackle which sent a chill down the Hydra Leader's back.

She could feel her heart race in her chest, as he drew nearer, and as if Aren could sense her fear he let out another dry laugh, "Aren't so smug now are you?" He stood in front, pushing her arm to her side, looking as smug as she was a few moments ago, "And oh, don't bother to think your agents can stop me. Cause they are in the same state as you are. Well, slightly worst. Why not have a look?"

The leader body turned around to face her group without her telling it to, and her blood went cold at what she saw. All the agents had their guns out, and they were pointing it at their heads.

She flinched feeling hands on her shoulders whilst Aren moved closer to her, "You're scared, aren't you? I can feel it." A chill went down her spine as his breath hits her ear.

She raised her head high, showing that she wasn't scared as Aren said, "So what will you be doing now? Kill us all?"

"That is the plan but... It won't hurt to make it more fun."

A shot was heard from the back of the room, and an agent dropped to the floor. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Aren counted, and another shot was heard, and another body fell.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," He counted again, another shot, another body. "I think you got the point." He walked in front of her, "Every time I get to one someone drops and you can stop it. All you have to do is shot me. Here, I'll help with the first step."

She raised her arm unconsciously, pointing it at Aren, "Just pull the trigger. Not hard, right? Now," He began to count, her hand shook trying to pull the trigger and a shot was heard, but it wasn't her gun.

"I don't really think you get the game, what's hard to get? You just pull the trigger, See?" Aren tries around to face the last 4 agents standing and shots one of them in the chest where their heart would be.

"Oh, that's quite the rush," He shots one more and turns to the leader with a sinister smile, "Sorry couldn't help myself."

"Yo-you monster!" The leader said, her hand shook in attempt to pull the trigger.

Aren hummed in in response, "I do get that a lot... I'm in a hurry here so lets up to the price." The last remaining agents faced each other, guns held forward. "I'll be generous and start from 10" Aren began to count.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"Aren!!" He heard a voice in his ear and the last two agents dropped to the ground.

Aren looked back at the bodies with a blank expression, "That wasn't meant--"

"Aren, do you copy? Aren?" He heard the voice again but this time it was from his earpiece and a distance voice from down the hallway.

Aren paused trying to recognize the voice. 5, 4, 3, 2-- 'Steve... no...'

He looked at the rest of the bodies and widen his eyes at the sight, "What have I---"

A gunshot was heard followed by a cry and an immense amount of pain to Aren side. He placed his hand over the wound and saw blood seep out from between his fingers. Aren looked up glaring at the last remaining agent, "You little--"

"I'm going to kill you."

Aren let out a laugh and stood up straight, "I'd like to see you try."

The agent pointed the gun at Aren chest... but she couldn't pull the trigger, "No..." She breathed out.

"I'm in control here." Aren sneered, as the agent moved her gun to her head. She tried to move the gun away but her arm won't respond. It didn't even move an inch.

"Aren!" Steve's voice was heard one last time before he turned the corner, pausing in shook at the sight in front of him.

Aren stood surrounded by Hydra agents who were all dead except for one that stood in front of Aren holding a gun to her head.

"Aren, you have to stop what you're doing." Steve approached Aren cautiously.

'No... this can't be happening.'

A number of shots were fired and Aren feel back from the pain. Steve throw his shield at the agent, dropping her to the ground "Guy, I need help on the west wing, "Steve moved his hand to his comm.

Steve moved over to Aren side as his vision began to blur, "Aren, I need you to stay with me. Aren!"

Aren's vision went dark as he was lifted up from the ground and away from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic on my drafts for a long while. Not this version specifically, but I still have the original version.  
> I was planning on making this into a short series, and still am, just need a good idea for it. 
> 
> If ya like to see the original version I can post it alongside this as a new chapter.  
> Please leave a review and a kudos. Thanks very much.  
> Aren Out


End file.
